One Last Look
by Lost Fate
Summary: A Yogscast Fanfic. Something strange is going on... one by one members of the yogscast are found dead. Who is this mysterious murderer and why are they doing this? Only time will tell but until then, take one last look. T for gory scenes and colourful language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The wind blew softly against his face, the face that was soon to be destroyed. So many had died and he couldn't stand it. He closed his eyes. The screams of his friends filled his ears. The only act of consideration they'd made and it was too late, the end was here. He hovered his foot out in front of him, air being its floor. The ground swayed before his eyes. Was this really the right decision? A tear rolled down his cheek. The guilt hit him hard. He couldn't stand it any longer "Just let me go…" he whispered, as a sharp pain attacked his heart. The ground got closer. The end was here.


	2. What was that for?

**Chapter 1- What was that for**  
_2 weeks earlier_

Sips collapsed onto the sofa next to Sjin. The farm house was full of plates containing bits of uneaten cake.  
"Sjin that was so much fun"  
"Yeah, I hope everyone else enjoyed it" he replied, getting off the sofa and looking out one of the half opened windows "Hey Sips are you doing anything today?"  
"No. Are you going to hold another Sjindig?"  
"I can't, Honeydew drank all the short mead."  
"Oh so it's all gone now? That son of a gun is such a pig, taking all the good stuff." Sips sighed and got off the sofa. He looked around blankly "Hey have you got a furnace?"  
"Yep, it's just over there." he said pointing to the furnace which was situated behind Sips. He turned around and put some pork in.  
"I suppose it could be just as fun without the booze. I mean you still have all those mini games? Right? They must have taken you ages to make." he continued to watch the pork cook. Sjin walked to the table and rested against it.  
"Of course I have but… doesn't the dirt factory need you?" Sips sighed.  
"Who gives a damn about the dirt factory, cause you don't mister."  
"I'm-I'm sorry, I just… love my farm."  
"BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST ABANDON ME!" Sips screamed, spinning round and punching Sjin in the face causing him to stumble backwards slightly. His hands whizzed to his cheek which was throbbing badly.

"S-Sips," Sjin stuttered, tears forming in his eyes. Sips looked down at his hand, then at Sjin.  
"I don't know what came over me. I-I'm sorry you big babby." he paused for a moment. "Sjin… I might have might have missed you slightly. Why don't you come back?" Sjin stared blankly at the floor.  
"Bu-but,"  
"Sjin?" Sips whispered. "Come back. Please. Without you all the buildings look shit. And all the dirt we-"  
"Sips, you don't understand," interrupted Sjin "The farm and Kim need me. Have you seen the house she made? Terrible! I need to teach her the ways of the master otherwise she'll kill everyone with the horrible things she's making." Sips glared at him. He was supposed to be the only one for Sjin but this Kim… "Without me here... baby Sips will die."  
"Without you at the factory, **Sips** will die!" Sips said started to get impatient, "Fine, if you don't want to come I'll just go, alone. Because the factory needs me and I don't abandon it like some people." He turned to leave.

Sjin put his hand on his shoulder. "Wait Sips" He spun back around and gazed into Sjin's eyes, slightly hopeful.  
"What? are you coming after all?!" Sjin gave a slight smile then held out a key.  
"Lock the door on the way out" Sips stared at him in disbelief.  
"I don't believe you Sjin, you've changed man, you've changed…"  
"What do you mean? The only thing that's changed is my mind. I'm going with you, you magnificent bastard!" Sips launched himself at the farmer to give him a tight hug.  
"Sjin!" Sips squealed "You son of a mother trucking gun!"  
"Sips," Sjin whispered "I can't breathe" Sips slowly let go.  
"Sorry, I'm just… this is fantastic! And you spoiled the moment." Sjin rolled his eyes.  
"You know that key you're holding," He gestured to the one in Sips' hand. He nodded. "We're going to need that." Sips looked confused. Sjin sighed. "I thought you were smart. Ok, go right out the house follow the path straight until you see the chicken coop on the left. Walk across the field behind the coop and on the right you should see a small shelter."  
"Fine,"Sips said juggling the key between hands "Where will you be?"  
"Oh, I'm just going to get some things" Sjin quickly said.

Sips looked at him suspiciously. This Sjin had changed since being at Sipsco. The normal Sjin would tell Sips exactly what he was doing but this one... he was hiding something. And because of that, his job at Sipsco was not far from ending. "What sort of things?" Sips followed Sjin's gaze as he tried to avoid making eye contact.  
"Dirt related products" The wave in his voice tone told Sips everything he needed. His suspicions were correct but he smiled anyway.  
"Big money, Big Women, Big fun" Sjin gave a slight smile before quickly running up the stairs. The dirt tradesman lingered around for a minute to try and listen for any unusual behaviour but decided to follow the directions Sjin had given him. Besides, why was he suspecting Sjin of anything? They were best friends after all. It's just there was an odd feeling Sips had.

Sips gazed at all the amazing buildings that stood before him as he walked past. The shelter Sjin had spoke of was right where he said it was. Sjin soon caught up.  
"So what do ya think? You see what I mean now?" Sjin pointed to the track over his shoulder.  
"No, I don't know what you mean because I don't see everything." His face turned pale, matching Sips' usual skin tone.  
"What do you mean, it's all there"  
"Well I don't know if it's all there or what's there because I don't see."  
"If you're patient you might see it's full beauty"  
"I would love to see whatever's there, beauty or not, but unfortunately I'm not patient. Sjin show me and I won't ask any more questions. If you don't, I will personally rip it out your inventory."

Sjin stood shocked, "Sips... we're not talking about the Spruce Moose are we?"  
"Sjin, we never were from the start" He sighed  
"I thought so... Well I don't have anything you'd like on me"  
"What so nothing of any value?" Sjin launched himself at Sips and held him against the hanger's wall. They stood staring into each other's eyes. One full of anger, the other full of innocence.  
"What the fuck Sjin! What's all this for?!" He slowly released Sips' shoulders  
"Sorry... just don't ever say that again..." He slowly trailed off "Should we get this show on the road?"

Sips gave a slow nod. They both entered the hanger and climbed on-board the spruce moose. As the engine noise got slightly louder, the crop duster picked up speed along the runway. Over hill tops and great vast oceans, the plane glided. All the way Sips glared into the back of Sjin's head.  
"Look Sips, I know you're pissed off because you can't see what I've got in my inventory. But please, it's way too precious for anyone to touch. Now can that be the end of it. I don't want my next experience of Sipsco to be one full of this type of drama. I mean it's getting a bit old already, right? You know you won't see it, not over my dead body, and I know that you want me to be at Sipsco with you. So let's just leave it at that." Sips shook his head. He was right. Why was he so interested in something that was not worth any value anyway. And they were a team again. Just the two of them. Together...

Not before long, the plane landed in the Sipsco compound. The atmosphere was swamped with darkness as travelling had taken up most of the day. Something wasn't right. It was too quiet, too empty. It was surprising how few creepers were around. They climbed out the Spruce Moose. "So... welcome back Sjin" He looked around and many memories flooded back, the kind that would make you want to stay forever. He ran up to the factory's wall and ran his hand along the smooth red bricks. Yes his building style might have changed, but the factory was still a piece of art to be proud of. He turned around to face Sips' bored face.  
"It's better than I remembered."  
"Good stuff... well you go ahead and check out all the things that you're so dying to see, I'm just going to do some businessing." Sjin rolled his eyes.  
"It's hard being a business man. All the fan mail, death threats and fit girls." Sips smiled.  
"You just mind your own business" They sniggered slightly. Sips sighed. "Honestly though, I need to go." Sjin nodded and Sips walked towards the Blaze Machine. He stopped and few blocks short. A thought struck him. "Oh... he's still got it. Well that little bugger will pay... just you see mother trucker."

Sjin walked towards the company's pool. The stars reflected on it's crystal-like surface.  
He looked deeper into it.  
There seemed to be a black figure behind him.  
He turned around.  
"What the-"

He was cut off short.


	3. You big dumb-dumb

**Chapter 2- You big dumb-dumb**

Sips walked out of the sorting facility, gazing at the beautiful scene in front of him. Zombies and skeletons were ablaze with flames and running on top of the small layer of dirt covering what used to be the quarry. The new born sun spread it's golden glow across the compound as it slowly rose higher into the sky. He sighed to himself.  
"Beautiful isn't it." A voice said. Sips jumped from this trespasser and spun round. He met eyes with the familiar face of Xephos. This didn't normally happen. Usually no one came to Sipsco, mainly because if they did their fate would be at the bottom of a glass cage or stuck on the grounds around the pool. Seeing Xephos here was just plain weird.  
"Xephos," He moaned, calming down slightly from the previous shock "how are you?"  
"I'm fine thanks." Xephos said with a blocked nose "I just came to say hi because I heard Sjin's back"  
"Yeah, um about that..." Sips looked around slowly. That was a good point "What happened to my lemonade?"  
"You've lost him haven't you" Xephos chuckled before walking into the geothermal facility. That place was long broken. Advanced technology and controlled explosions were not Sjin's greatest talent. Sips walked into the blaze rod facility. Diamonds poured out of the small gaps where the pipes joined up. Apart from that the room was empty. Sips went to the centre of the compound and looked around, trembling. There was something in the air. A sense of pure fear and the most horrible thing of all... laughter. It echoed around, silently. Almost unseen. Almost feared itself.

Xephos walked into the interview chamber. "Sips..." He said, his voice shaking. Wandering what he could possibly want, Sips stomped into the chamber. Xephos' early intrusion had separated him from his Mountain Dew so it wasn't a good moment to annoy him.  
"What is... shit" He stared at what lay before him.  
"Just got real" Xephos continued. What was standing before them was Sjin. He was lying on his back, his fingers digging into the fine quality dirt beneath him. His hazel eyes looked big and terrified. His mouth was wide open, as if he was screaming.  
"Hey Sjin, wake up you big dumb-dumb" Xephos rested his hand on Sips' shoulder  
"Maybe I should go and get the others" He nodded slowly. Xephos ran out the room. It was too hard to bare, to sad to be real. Maybe his eyes were deceiving him. But judging by what Sips had said, it had happened.

Sips kneeled down next to Sjin's body.  
"Sorry mate" He leaned over to his dungeree pocket. He grabbed what was in there, pulled his hand out then slowly opened his hand to reveal what was there. Pieces of paper fluttered out his palm and onto the floor next to the body.  
"What in Notch's name is going on!" Lalna said, startling Sips. He sprung to his feet and quickly turned around to face him.  
"N-nothing" Lalna looked at him in bewilderment.  
"Of course some thing's going on! There's a fricking dead body on the floor!"  
"Well done Sherlock" Lalna gave a growl of frustration before walking closer to Sjin, closely followed by Honeydew.  
"They're the only people I could find" Xephos said looking around the chamber. Lalna crouched next to Sjin's body. Honeydew Sat on the chamber's desk and watched him at work.  
"What's this?" Lalna said, asking no-one in particular but expecting an answer. He picked up the pieces of paper and tried to fit them together in different ways.  
"I don't know, but I'm sure it's nothing special." Sips said sitting next to Lalna and watching the pieces of paper. Piece after piece was laid out on the floor and slowly started to resemble some sort of pattern. They gasped. Sips understood completely. "He said that it wouldn't interest me and it was the most valuable thing he had."  
"Its a picture of... Minty"

Xephos' eyes grew wider "I forgot about her"  
"What would her reaction be for this?" Lalna asked.  
"For what?" Minty said walking into the chamber  
"Ooooh drama!" Honeydew squealed. Lalna froze with fear, still holding pieces of the picture and not daring to look behind him. There was silence around the room. He slowly turned his head to face her. She smiled sweetly.  
"There's something you should know" he whispered. Honeydew bit his hand.  
"What is it? And has anyone seen Sjin?" Lalna slowly stood up, along with Sips. They looked at each other then moved away from Sjin's body, revealing it to Minty. Her face turned pale, like an artist had erased all the paint from a canvas, leaving it lifeless.

"Ooooh! This is better than coronation street and hollyoaks put together!" Honeydew sang, not taking his eyes off the scene. Xephos shot him a look  
"This isn't the time Honeydew!"

Minty just stood there, staring at the farmer who was lying on the floor. "Why-how-but-but..." she stammered. One clear tear formed in her eye then slowly ran her cheek. "This can't be... I must be imagining things. Please, wake me up!" Lalna walked up to her and wiped the tear off her cheek with his thumb.  
"Minty l wish I could say this wasn't real, that this hasn't happened, but I would be lying. I can't wake you up." She grabbed his hand with both of hers and said under her breath  
"Kill me" Honeydew gasped. The scientist let go of her hands.  
"Minty don't say that." She walked up to the corpse and collapsed onto her knees. Light reflected off the many tears in her eyes.  
"But it's the only way we'll be together" she looked into his terrified eyes that had once sent warmth her way but now only offered pain. It was too much to take in so she closed her eyes, hoping it would take her to a happier place. She was wrong. A nightmare surrounded her, one she couldn't escape. One of the people she had once trusted was standing secretly grinning. And now she had to pretend to know them. How can you know someone when they were hiding the biggest secret of all. She would never trust anyone the same way again, never view them in the way a friend would.

She opened her eyes and caught her breath back. One nightmare to the next. A grave she wished never to see, had been dug. A few tears escaped her eyes "Why did this happen to you Sjin? Why?"


	4. Someone's here

**Chapter 3- Someone's here...**

"That's what I want to find out" Everyone turned around to face Nilesy, who was standing in the doorway.  
"What? Why are you here?" Minty said, red eyed. Nilesy walked towards the chamber's chest and opened it. He rummaged his hand inside it then walked towards Minty and Sjin's body.  
"I'm here to catch that _thing _who killed our best friend," he said, wiping his eyes from the tears that were building up "but I'll need as much help as I can get."  
"Then we would love to help you." Xephos said walking up to him and patting his back. He smiled.  
"Wait Wait Wait. I don't want to be part of this. I mean if something did kill Sjin then I don't want to be next." Honeydew said jumping down from the counter and walking in the direction of the Jaffa Factory. Lalna tutted then knelt next to Minty to look for any signs. His eyes were drawn to the pieces of paper.  
"Why would the murderer want the picture?"  
"Maybe he was curious... or just happened to find it... I DON'T KNOW!" Sips said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.  
Nilesy looked over to him. "We wouldn't be expecting you to know. Why would you automatically assume that? Also why were you so angry about it? I may be curious but I wouldn't kill someone to find out about a waiting question. Are you sure that might be a theory? Unless..."  
"Unless the murderer was driven by curiosity and would do anything to get their hands on that little something. But there is a chance that they would have just found it." Xephos said weighing the options. Nilesy nodded, pleased that at least one person was bringing together the evidence.  
"But that's not the only question," Nilesy said, looking back over to the corpse "how did the murderer go about killing him."

"Why don't you use your eyes Sherlock and see the obvious?" Sips said growing more and more angry  
"What is the obvious? How did he die? Sips do you know something?"  
"Fucking hell! Why does everyone accuse me? Well I've had enough. I'm going to the lavatory. Oh and Lalna, tell Honeydew that I don't actually give one if he won the competition. All I want is my mate back and the TNT." And with that said he stormed out the room and to the sorting facility.  
"Why did you let him get away that easily? We need him in this investigation and if things keep progressing like that, we might need him for questioning." Lalna said. Nilesy didn't say anything, he just stood, staring at Sjin.  
"The way Sjin is facing suggests that he was staring at the murderer when he died. Lalna can you search his body?" He nodded and started to check the body for clues, starting at his feet. Nilesy looked around the room. "Xephos, do you think you can contact Rythian? I have a feeling he would be a great help"  
"Okay then" he said as he placed the computer on the floor and switched it on. The start up screen came on within seconds, then the chat thread on mushnet.

_Xephonator:_ 'Hello? Anyone here, I'm sooo bored!'  
_Crazymushroom:_ 'Hai!'  
_Xephonator:_ 'Oh hello Zoey. R U Ok?'  
_Crazymushroom:_ 'Yeah I'm fine thx. But something's up with Rythian, he says there's a strange evil in the air... I dunno?'  
_Xephonator:_ 'Oh that's strange...'  
_Darkmage1460:_ 'I saw my name.'  
_Crazymushroom:_ 'HI THERE!'  
_Darkmage1460:_ 'Zoey no need to caps lock, were in the same room.'  
_Crazymushroom:_ 'Oh yeah, sorry'  
_Xephonator:_ 'Hey Rythian, I need small favour from you. Pritz plz...'  
_Darkmage1460:_ 'Um, well I've got nothing else to do'  
_Xephonator:_ 'Can you help me down at Sipsco?'  
_Darkmage1460:_ 'Whoa! When you say that, I will be helping just you and not...them.'  
_Xephonator:_ 'Of course! It's pretty important.'  
_Darkmage1460:_ '... Okay then... I'll be right there.'  
_Crazymushroom:_ 'Byyyyeeeeeee!'

Xephos looked up from the screen "Rythian's on his way." Nilesy bent over to look at a certain part of the floor. Xephos looked at him curiously. "What are you doing?"  
"It looks like there are crumbs here. It might not be important but it's evidence none the less."  
"-um guys... and Minty. I think I've found a few things." All eyes focused on Lalna. He picked up Sjin's hand that was closest to him and turned it over so the palm was facing up. "I can't believe we didn't notice this before but the letter 'H' is engraved into his hands." Minty looked over to the hands and nodded slowly  
"He's telling the truth"

"Ok then. If you say so." Rythian said, walking into the chamber. "What is going on in here? Wait. Has Sjin died?! I was supposed to kill him! Not anyone else! Xephos, how could you let this happen." He sprang to his feet and walked over to the mage.  
"Look no one could prevent this. You see why I said this was important."  
"So someone did actually kill him."  
"Yes by the way he's positioned, there's no doubt about it" Nilesy said  
"We're all doomed, thanks a lot Xephos."

"Um GUYS! I hadn't finished... there's something on his head.." Everyone leaned in towards Sjin's head to see what it was. Minty wiped a tear from her eye then smoothed back the hair on his head to reveal what had happened. They gasped and Minty collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor. Half a rusted nail lay embedded into his skull.  
"From what I've been thinking, the bluey purpley liquid around the wound is a splash potion of some sort. From a murderer, it'll most defiantly be a splash potion of harming. My theory is that the murderer dipped the nail in the splash potion then threw it at Sjin or stabbed it into his head when he was half expecting it, causing him to fall backwards and form the nasty gash on the back of his head. Why he did that or who did that is still a mystery." Rythian stood staring at Sjin, not making any movement. Nilesy crouched next to Minty.  
"Shhhh... I know this is hard for you... it's hard for all of us, but especially you... this never should have happened... no one wanted it to happen... but I'm sure Sjin is still here, watching and making sure you'll be ok." Minty stopped crying but still lay on the floor.

"Why am I here?" Rythian asked. Nilesy turned to him and stood up.  
"I needed you because I know that if anyone would think like a murderer, you would be the best at it. I mean you so desperately want to kill Lalna." Rythian made a slight growl  
"We made a truce... and that wasn't the reason I was hoping to hear."  
"There's more. Your magic could help us in finding discreet clues and punishing the murderer when we find him." Rythian sighed.  
"Well that plan won't really work. My magic has recently been all screwed up but... I know for a fact that the person in charge is nowhere in sight. Where's Sips? If anyone should be here it should be him."

Xephos Sat down at the computer again and his eyes darted across the screen several times.  
"Um... Rythian I think you should see this..." Rythian walked over to Xephos and sat beside him. There were more posts on mushnet.

_Crazymushroom:_ 'Rythian are you here?'  
_Crazymushroom:_ 'RYTHIAN!'  
_Crazymushroom:_ ' I'm scared...'  
_Crazymushroom:_ 'Someone's here. He's coming for me."  
_Crazymushroom:_ 'I need you, I'm scared'

Rythian's eyes clouded over with tears but he was determined to not let one escape. He stood up and walked towards the exit. "Guys I don't care about this investigation. I'm need to get back." He turned around to face the others "your little game has just endangered all of us. I never wanted this but now I'm involved, innocent lives will be taken." He ran out the compound. The sky slowly got darker. Minty slowly got up. Her eyes were damp and red.  
"Rythian was right, where is Sips? It's a long time for him to be at the lavatory and what he said about Honeydew, a competition and TNT... not a good mix."  
"Good point. I'll go and see where he is, that son of a gun." Nilesy got up and walked towards the sorting facility.


	5. What's going on?

**Chapter 4- What's going on?**

Rythian ran back to Blackrock, his eyes full of concern and worry. The doors slammed shut behind him. Darkness surrounded him from all angles. He could hear his own heart racing. Bang, bang, bang. He crossed his arms to hold his chest. The beating against his ribs became more violent. More rapid."ZOEY!" He yelled. There came no reply. Bang, bang, bang. The pain he felt was unbearable. He wanted Zoey safe, not dead. If things carried on like they were before this mess, Zoey would be an amazing apprentice of a mage. But no. Instead this had to happen. This was their fate. He staggered down the corridors, praying he would see those azure eyes again. There was nothing. Only darkness. Only pain. Rythian pressed his back against a basalt wall and slowly slid down to sit on the cold, marble floor. Cold like his heart was. Bang, bang, bang. And there it was again. The banging that only reminded him of the silence. Of how alone he was. Of how the darkness was taking over.

He stared into thin air. The silence mocked him. He thought about Zoey... there was no way he could stop since her life was in danger, could be in danger, shouldn't be in danger. He gazed down the room she had once walked down, the door she had once closed, the door that was closing now. The ender-mage reached his hand out towards the door and slowly stood up. It continued to close. He walked closer to it and held his hand against its wood to stop it from ever closing fully. A mushroom stood in the middle of the room, looking up at him. He looked down at it. They continued to stare at each other. Rythian stumbled backwards, ablown by the thought that had just crossed his mind. "Why didn't I think before?" He whispered. The mushroom stood, now happy. "Barry"

Clanging of footsteps filled the silence as Rythian ran down the stairs to where B.A.R.R.Y was. The place gave him the creeps and reminded him of that day. But that day could be put aside, for if Zoey was there... he would be so relieved. He entered the room and looked at all the monitors, glaring and buzzing. He looked at the floor. A small acidic tear escaped his eye. "ZOEY!" He exclaimed, hardly believing his eyes. Zoey, who was once curled up by a monitor, sat up her eyes wide with terror. At the sight of Rythian she ran straight into his arms.  
"I thought you would never come," she said, her voice muffled slightly by Rythian's shirt. They held each other like they would never see each other again.

Rythian let go and held Zoey's delicate hands. "Listen Zoey, there's something I need to tell you..." She looked up into his eyes and her smile momentarily disappeared.  
"What is it?"  
"I'm not the best with words but I need to say something, so here it is straight from my heart. I love you Zoey." Her eyes filled with tears. She could hardly believe the words that had just escaped his mouth. "Zoey you're the most precious thing in my life and every moment I live, I do it for you. Even when we're apart, I know I'll see you again in my dreams... please Zoey stay safe, I love you." A tear escaped her eye.  
"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh... Rythian I... I never thought you'd...I thought I was the only... I-I I love you." Rythian planted a kiss on her forehead.  
"Zoey... I'm sorry..."  
"What? Why are you sorry?"  
"You were right. All this time you were telling the truth. And I didn't realise." He paused, his eyes staring straight into hers. "I'll miss you... remember I love you."  
"What I don't under-" Rythian fell to the floor. Zoey fell next to him, her hand still in his. "RYTHIAN!" She screamed, looking into his lifeless eyes. Nothing made sense in her mind. All her dreams had came true earlier but they had just died before her in an instant. "RYTHIAN WHAT'S GOING ON?!" There was no response. She began to cry and all her emotions broke loose. "NO! NO. THIS CAN'T HAPPEN. WHAT JUST... But I...you said... Why?"

Zoey rested her head on Rythian's chest. Where was the bang that hand once soothed her mind? The constant beating that she was so used to. The silence was one that tore Zoey's soul apart. Never before had she even considered this happening to her. Rythian was supposed to live. That's how all the fairy tale's ended: happily ever after. But not this one. This one cursed them with the destiny they dreaded from the beginning, to be separated for eternity. And that was something Zoey couldn't process. Not even her optimistic side could see past this. And tear after tear fell from her eyes. Memories flooded her mind of the time they'd spent with each other. Memories that had just turned themselves into knives. Each one stabbed deeper into her heart and left her crying for it to stop. For Rythian to come back. But he couldn't and it didn't happen. He was gone forever, to leave her with a broken heart and a sense of pure betrayal others had made possible.

She listened out for Rythian's soothing voice, to tell her to wake up or at least tell her it's okay. But no such voice came. Only silence.

But there was one voice. One that she had ignored. One that came from the man standing near her in the shadows. "That's right, he's gone. But don't worry Zoey, I'm here for you."


End file.
